originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios for the cable network Nickelodeon, where it is currently the second most popular show, next to SpongeBob SquarePants. The television series was also distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company Nelvana. In 2009, Time magazine named the series one of the greatest television shows of all time Plot Timmy Turner is a short, buck-toothed 10-year-old boy with a pink cap who lives in Dimmsdale, a small suburban town with his dim-witted parents. His life is constantly miserable, due to the fact that his parents are never home and he is babysat by an incredibly nasty teenager named Vicky, and that generally, no one understands him (as indicated by the show's theme song). But everything changes when he receives two fairy godparents: Cosmo and his wife, Wanda, and they eventually have a fairy child together named Poof whom becomes Timmy's godbrother. Timmy learns that his fairy godparents and brother are capable of granting him any wish he wants within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature nature causes him to sometimes ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster and he and his fairy godparents must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Over the course of the series, Timmy also makes many enemies. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, in contrast with other adults in the series, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them for a very long time, suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy because according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook that defines what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave, if the child reveals that he has fairies, or if someone discovers their fairies, they will lose the fairies forever. Jorgen Von Strangle, an enormous and tough fairy with an German accent, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies, although, in "Teeth for Two" he claims Cosmo and Wanda are his closest friends claiming he punches many others. Crocker is also mean because he gives all the students in his class an F in their tests, except for the very smart kid, A.J., who is one of Timmy's best friends. In many ways, his 11-year old life with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof is filled with joy, misery and hilarious adventures. At his school, he is often bullied by Francis, a miserable gray-skinned teenager who claims to be the toughest kid in school. Timmy has no shortage of girl problems either, his attempts at getting a date or a kiss from Trixie Tang usually fail, and Trixie's less popular best friend Veronica loves Timmy "with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns", although Timmy finds Veronica to be crazy. Timmy is also chased by Tootie, Vicky's awkward little sister, who often embarrasses him with her overly affectionate behavior. Like Timmy, Tootie is tortured by Vicky, and for this reason Timmy often feels bad for her. At the end of "Channel Chasers" it is strongly hinted that Timmy eventually marries one of these girls. The names of Timmy's parents are never revealed. A running joke in the show is that whenever the Turner parent's names are mentioned, they are blocked out by noise, or otherwise simply referred to as "Timmy's mom" or "Timmy's dad". In the beginning of the series they didn't show the parents' faces, but as the show progressed they did. The show has also introduced dozens of other reoccurring characters and villains. These include Remy Buxaplenty, a snobby boy who is filthy rich and ignored by his parents enough to be granted a narcissistic fairy named Juandissimo Magnifico, who happens to be Wanda's ex-boyfriend. There is also Dark Laser, a parody of Darth Vader; Dr. Bender the evil dentist; Shallowgrave the truancy officer; Mr. Bickles the flamboyant drama teacher; and Big Daddy, Wanda's mobster-like father Category:Cartoons Category:FOP Category:Nickelodeon